The King of Nightmares
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Tribute to the late Wes Craven
1. Chapter 1

Her arm currently linked with her boyfriend's, Blossom shifted her gaze over to him as they walked home following one of their dates in the city. Feeling her gaze on him, Brick met her gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"We've been dating for the last year, babe. You've obviously got something on your mind, so out with it."

She sighed.

"It's probably nothing, but all through our movie date, I haven't been able to shake the feeling that something bad's going to happen tonight."

"Do you know what this something bad is?"

"No."

They soon reached her house and made their way up to the front door before pausing in front of it. They were silent for a few seconds.

"I had a good time tonight."

"Me too."

Their lips inched towards each other and were about to meet, when the front door was opened, making light pour over them and an 'ahem' sound made them move away from each other, widening the distance between their lips. Their gazes both went to the middle aged man standing in the doorframe, a look of disapproval on his face, which caused Blossom to inwardly groan.

"Inside now, young lady."

"Just once, I'd like to kiss my boyfriend good night, dad," she grumbled as she passed him in order to enter the house.

The door was shut in Brick's face the moment his girlfriend had entered the house. He took off from the two story house and headed in the direction of his own house. Inside his girlfriend's house, Blossom angrily met her dad's gaze.

"That was the rudest thing to do, dad!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady," he replied.

Seated on the couch, both her younger siblings silently watched the unfolding argument. They knew that it wouldn't be good if they stuck around, so they made their way upstairs to the bedroom they all shared. Once they entered their bedroom, Buttercup shut the door, but the volume of the argument going on downstairs rose until it could be heard through the door, but the closed door made the argument be muffled a little.

Line break

After five minutes of arguing with her dad, Blossom angrily made her way up to the second floor and entered the large room she shared with her two younger siblings. They both glanced over at her as she flopped face down onto the twin bed with the pale pink coverlet and remained that way for several moments.

"We could both hear the argument you and dad had downstairs through the closed bedroom door. Things must have been pretty good on your movie date with your boyfriend tonight for the argument to be heated between you and dad, sis," Bubbles added.

Still face down on her bed, the redhead only grunted but didn't move her head to look at her two siblings.

Line break

Later that evening, all four inhabitants of the two story house were sound asleep. Blossom's forehead furrowed slightly as she began dreaming.

Blossom's dream

 _Presently standing on the landing of a house she wasn't familiar with, the redhead noticed a greenish glow coming from a bedroom that was off to her left, so she approached the bedroom and slowly pushed open the door to see what was causing the greenish glow. She noticed the figure that was lying on the single bed in the room, so she entered the room in order to get a better look at the figure on the bed. As she approached the bed, the figure on the bed suddenly sat upright, making her jump back slightly._

 _"Wake up before you're unable to," the figure told her._

 _"What does that mean?" she questioned._

 _The figure sitting upright on the bed suddenly shifted its gaze to someone who was standing just behind the redhead and off to the side a little bit, so the redhead also turned to see who it was that the figure was staring at. She noticed the man standing a short distance away from her, a razor garbed glove on one hand._

 _"How sweet. Another new victim for me to kill," the man said._

 _"W-Who are you?"_

 _"My victims refer to me as Freddy," he replied before lifting the razor garbed glove and raking it across Blossom's forearm._

The pain that radiated through her arm caused her to wake up screaming, which in turn made both her younger siblings to also wake up and Bubbles switched on one of the two lamps on her night table.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked.

"I was having a strange dream and a sudden rush of pain shot through my arm," the redhead replied.

It was at that moment that they all noticed the blood that streamed from the gash on Blossom's forearm.

"That wasn't there when I went to sleep," she said.

"It looks like a razor slash to me. What exactly did you dream about?"

The redhead recounted the events of her dream as the blonde cleaned off the gash before wrapping it in some gauze and securing the gauze.

"Right before I woke up from the pain, the man in my dream said his name was Freddy."

She noticed the look of slight alarm and worry her two siblings gave each other at the mention of the name of the man in her dream.

"Did you just say the man in your dream was named Freddy?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes. Both of you are acting like you're scared of one man."

"If you knew what Freddy's capable of, you'd be scared of him too. He makes all the villains we've encountered over the years pale in comparison when it comes to being evil," Buttercup added.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after her dream encounter with Freddy, Blossom was again being walked home by her boyfriend following another of their dates when he suddenly noticed the bandage on her forearm.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip slightly, unsure of what to tell him.

"I had a dream the other night and I was attacked in my dream," she said after a few seconds of silence.

"Attacked by who?"

"It was a man and he said his name was Freddy," she replied.

"Did you just say Freddy did this to your arm, babe?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you believe in him too."

"He has the ability to kill someone in a dream by turning their fears against them."

"What happens when he kills someone outside of a dream?"

"It varies on how powerful he is at the time."

"Freddy's not real. Don't be like either of my two younger siblings and buy into the fact that he is."

He reached for her bandaged arm and pulled it towards them so she could see it.

"if Freddy's not real, then explain how your arm got raked by his razor garbed glove deep enough to need a bandage, Blossom."

She tore her gaze away from the bandage on her right forearm.

"You're lucky that a deep cut along your forearm is the amount of damage Freddy did to you. You won't be as lucky the next time you encounter him in a dream."

He released his grasp on her bandaged forearm and they continued heading towards where her house was. Once they reached her house, they again paused on the doorstep.

"Just be careful when you dream tonight, okay. babe?"

She started to protest his warning but he quickly cut off her emerging protest by kissing her lips briefly before he pulled away.

"Promise me, okay?"

"I promise," she replied.

He smiled and gave her another quick kiss good night before he drew back and headed away from her house she watched. She finally entered the house and leaned against the door for a few seconds before she made her way to the second floor and the large bedroom with its three separate beds. But she was unaware of the terror that Freddy would inflict on her in her dream.

Line break

After she and her siblings had each gone through their separate pre bedtime routines, Blossom was sleeping peacefully in her bed, when she began dreaming.

 _Blossom again found herself standing on the same landing that was in her previous dream, looking down the staircase at the small pool of blood that was slowly but steadily widening. As she continued to watch, a figure began rising out of the pool of blood and began making its way up the stairs towards her. She turned to flee from the blood drenched figure but found she wasn't able to move from the landing. A glance down at her feet soon told her why she couldn't move from the landing. A thick mound of red goop covered her bare feet and cemented her in place. She began struggling in an attempt to get herself out of the red goop covering her feet, but all that did was keep her in the same place on the landing. By this time, the blood coated figure had reached where she stood and drew back an arm in order to use the razor garbed glove on her._

 _She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the razor covered glove raking across her chest or throat area, but it never reached her. Her eyes opened, only to see a young brunette woman around her age standing between her and the blood coated figure with the razors on the glove deeply embedded into the young woman's chest. The young woman used both hands to yank the razor garbed glove out of her chest before shoving the blood covered figure down the stairs. Both teenagers watched as the blood covered figure splashed into the pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs and began to be sucked into the pool of blood._

 _Once the figure had disappeared into the pool, the young brunette woman turned to Blossom and waved a hand over the mound or red goop that had kept her pinned in place, freeing the redhead from her prison._

 _"Who are you?" she questioned the brunette teenager._

 _"I'm Nancy," the brunette replied._

 _"What was with that blood covered figure?"_

 _"That was one of Freddy's ways to reveal himself to his intended victim."_

 _"That was the second time I've seen him."_

 _"And he didn't try to kill you the first time?"_

 _"No. He just wounded me the first time."_

 _Blossom paused as she realized something._

 _"You should be dead by now, given the wound to your chest area."_

 _Nancy shrugged._

 _"Freddy can't kill someone again and since I'm already dead..." she trailed off._

 _"In any event, I think you're about to be woken up by one of your two siblings," she added and started fading away._

The redhead's eyes snapped open at the not so subtle shaking she was receiving from her middle sibling and she frowned.

"I'm awake now. No need to keep shaking me," she said.

"You had another dream, didn't you, sis?"

"Yeah. And I would have died if someone else hadn't interfered."


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after her second dream encounter of Freddy, Blossom went through her usual routine of getting ready for another school day while pointedly ignoring any and all attempts by both her younger siblings to try and get her to talk about the events of her dream from the night before. Once she'd finished getting dressed for school, she made her way downstairs, but she was followed by both her younger siblings.

"You're gonna have to talk about this sooner or later, sis," her middle sibling said.

The redhead whirled on her brunette haired sibling.

"Give it a rest already, Buttercup! There's nothing to talk about. I just had another bad dream last night, that's all."

"And what are you going to do if Freddy decides to attack you a third time, sis? Your third encounter with him might be fatal, depending on how much damage he can inflict on you. He's real and you might as well accept it now before he kills you the next time you meet up with him the next time you fall asleep. He's killed other teens like ourselves and he might end up killing you next. I don't want that to happen to you because you're my big sis."

"Say you're right about Freddy and he does exist in dreams, we have powers ourselves and we can use those against him."

"He has the power to turn a teen's fear against them and kill them that way. You have fears just like me and our youngest sibling do, sis."

"Ok. Let's say that Freddy does exist in the dream realm. How exactly does he kill his teenage victims?"

"He could use my fear of spiders against me or turn our baby sibling's fear of bugs against her for example."

"We'll just have to avoid revealing what our fears are to Freddy then, won't we."

"That doesn't always work if he finds out what a teen's fear is beforehand."

"So, there's no real way to keep him from turning our fears against us?"

"No."

"We'll talk about this later, otherwise we're all gonna be late for school."


	4. Chapter 4

Three days after the brief argument between both her older siblings, Bubbles leaned against her boyfriend as they walked towards her house, following their most recent date.

"Boomer?"

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of someone called Freddy K?"

He met her gaze.

"How do you know that name?"

"Because he's attacked my oldest sibling on a couple different occasions in her dreams and I'm scared she'll be his first victim."

"He's known to be cunning and even cruel when it comes to his victims."

"Cruel how, exactly?"

"He once tortured a teenage girl by turning her into what she hated most and then squashed her."

Bubbles shuddered at what her boyfriend had just told her.

"That's disgusting," she said.

"I know. That's why I want you to be careful when you go to sleep tonight, babe."

The blonde haired couple soon reached her house and paused on the stoop.

"Good night," she said before she quickly kissed him before her dad had a chance to interfere with their goodnight kiss.

"Good night," he replied once she pulled away from him.

She only smiled as she opened the door and headed inside, only to be greeted by the sight of her dad facing her with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

"What was that I just saw between you and your boyfriend outside, young lady?" he demanded.

Bubbles simply rolled her eyes.

"Give it a rest, dad. It was just a quick kiss good night," she replied as she headed up to the second story and made her way towards the large bedroom.

Once inside the large bedroom, she froze at seeing the bug covered figure standing in the corner of the bedroom. She couldn't move as the figure approached her. When the figure was only ten feet away from her, she managed to release a fear filled scream, which both her siblings heard from downstairs. They streaked up the stairs and into the bedroom, only to catch a brief glimpse of the bug covered figure before the figure vanished, taking the bugs it had been covered in with it. Buttercup turned to her older sibling, who was still staring at the spot that the bug covered figure had just stood moments ago.

"Believe me now, sis? That bug covered figure you briefly saw was Freddy. He showed himself to our youngest sibling, covered with what she's scared of most."

They both turned to where their youngest sibling stood, only to see that she was no longer in the bedroom.

"Great. Now where did she disappear to?"

"We need to look for her."

The two girls split up and searched different areas of the house for their missing sibling, unaware that she'd been yanked into the dream world just after they had gotten a brief glimpse of the bug covered figure in their bedroom.

 _Bubbles made her way down the halls of the high school she and her boyfriend went to, along with their respective older siblings._

" _How did I get here?" she asked out loud_

" _I brought you here," Freddy said from behind her._

 _She spun around to face him, only to see that he looked the same as when he first appeared to her in the bedroom she and her two older siblings shared. She tried to back away from him, only to find herself stuck in place. A glance at her feet told her why she wasn't able to move. Bugs of every type were swarming over her feet and she tried not to become too squeamish._

" _I thought you'd want some company, my dear," Freddy added and snapped his fingers._

 _She watched as her boyfriend appeared a short distance away from her._

" _What am I doing here? Last thing I remember is heading home from your place," Boomer said._

" _I brought you to my world of nightmares, my dear boy," Freddy replied._

" _What are you doing to my girlfriend, Freddy?"_

" _Nothing, other than making her slowly sink into the mound of bugs swarming over her feet," Freddy added._

 _Bubbles glanced down a second time, only to see that Freddy was speaking the truth. She was now up to her mid thighs while speaking to Freddy and his bringing her boyfriend into the nightmare realm she'd been yanked into._

" _Help me," she begged her boyfriend but he remained where he stood._

" _What's the matter with you? Why won't you help me?" she demanded as she looked up at her boyfriend, only to see the slightest traces of blackness shimmering in his dark blue eyes._

" _No," she said._

 _Freddy just grinned as her second deepest fear came to the surface._

" _So, it's not just bugs that you're afraid of. You're also fearful that your boyfriend will re-embrace his evil nature again," he said gleefully as he released Bubbles from the mound of bugs she'd been trapped by._

 _She approached her boyfriend and halted right in front of him._

" _Come back to me," she pleaded with him._

 _But his stance remained firm while the traces of evil that shimmered in the depths of his dark blue eyes strengthened until his eyes became completely black and his hand shot out, only to grip her by the throat, lifting her off the ground until the tips of her feet barely touched the floor of the hallway. She tried to loosen her boyfriend's tight grip on her throat but it was like trying to pry a steel band off her throat._

 _Still keeping a tight grip on her throat, he lowered her to the hallway floor and straddled her while his free hand joined the hand already around her throat and increased the pressure against her windpipe until she was struggling for air. He didn't release his tight grip until her eyes slid shut and her whole body went limp. It was only then that Boomer was released from Freddy's influence and he glanced down at the still form of his girlfriend, lying on the floor beneath him. He noticed the bright red handprints that were still evident around her throat, handprints that looked a lot like his._

" _B-Bubbles?" he questioned in a shaky voice, but she remained motionless._

 _Freddy's chuckle from behind the blonde teen made him spin around_

" _What did you just make me do to my girlfriend, Freddy?"_

" _I simply took your fear of becoming evil again and strangling your girlfriend and made it into a reality," Freddy replied._

 _._

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after Freddy's influence had made him strangle his girlfriend, Boomer lay awake in bed while clutching a framed photo of himself and his now deceased girlfriend to his chest. Part of him knew that her body would never be found to be properly buried. Just then, the door of his bedroom opened and both his older siblings entered the room, followed by their respective girlfriends. He shifted his head in order to look at them and they all saw the grief induced expression on his face, as well as the haunted look that was evident in his dark blue eyes. He finally shifted his gaze away from the four teens that had entered his room.

"Where's our little sis at, Boomer? She disappeared from our bedroom last night," Blossom said.

"She's dead," he replied in a hollow voice.

"Dead how?" Buttercup demanded.

"I strangled her while I was under Freddy's influence in a dream she and I shared last night," he added.

"You strangled my younger sis? I'm gonna kill you!" Buttercup shouted as she lunged at him, only to be grabbed around the waist by her boyfriend.

She turned her head in order to glare at her boyfriend.

"Let go of me so I can kick your little sibling's butt for killing my little sis."

"No. You just need to calm down, babe."

"Don't you tell me to calm down. My little sis is dead because of her boyfriend."

"Wait. You said you were under Freddy's influence when you strangled your girlfriend?" Blossom asked.

"Yes."

"That doesn't change the fact that he admitted to killing our little sis."

"Maybe it does. He wasn't fully in control when he strangled his girlfriend, which means Freddy is influential and powerful in the dream realm."

"So, how do we stop Freddy from killing one of us next?"

"I don't know that yet."

"You're supposed to be as smart as my older sibling, so come up with something."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that, dude."

"Our youngest sibling's girlfriend is dead and you don't want me speaking harshly to your girlfriend? Forgive me for wanting to keep myself alive."

"Stop. Just stop," Boomer said, which made the other four teens in the room look at him.

"I may have been influenced by Freddy, but the fact remains that I killed my own girlfriend by strangling her with my bare hands. I could see it happening and I wanted to stop but I couldn't. It felt like I wasn't in control of my body while I strangled her," he added before he strode out of his bedroom.

Blossom started to go after him, but her boyfriend's hand on her shoulder made her pause.

"Let him go. He just needs some time alone."

Line break

Boomer wandered the city streets, wondering if he could have resisted Freddy's influence long enough to remove his hands from around his girlfriend's throat and maybe she'd still be alive. He was unaware that the worst was yet to come. After a few hours of aimlessly wandering, he decided to head back to the apartment he and his two older siblings shared, not noticing that he was being followed by the spirit of his deceased girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Two nights after strangling his girlfriend while being influenced by Freddy, Boomer was sleeping peacefully and dreaming of happier times with his girlfriend when she was alive, when his dream suddenly changed.

 _Currently standing in the same high school hallway where he'd strangled his girlfriend, Boomer looked around._

" _Where am I?" he asked._

 _Just then, he heard his deceased girlfriend's voice calling out his name, so he followed the sound of her voice until it brought him to a house he'd never seen before. He hesitated on the sidewalk outside of the house, unwilling to enter the house. But he heard his name being called again and spotted the transparent figure of his dead girlfriend standing on the front porch of the house. Bubbles' see through figure beckoned him closer to the house before she turned and walked through the closed door. He started to approach the house when the figure of a young woman garbed in a torn and bloody night shirt appeared and grabbed him by the wrist, halting his progress._

" _Who are you?" he asked the newcomer._

" _I was Freddy's first victim. Your girlfriend's spirit is bound to that house because of Freddy. You can't free her spirit from that house, unless you're willing to take her place. If you chose to take her place, she'll be released from the house but you'll be trapped in the house, much like she is now."_

 _Boomer wrenched his wrist out of the young woman's grasp and met her gaze._

" _What do you mean, my girlfriend's spirit is trapped in that house?"_

" _Freddy's bound the spirits of a few of my friends and my boyfriend in that house, along with your girlfriend's spirit. The only way to release their spirits is to defeat Freddy."_

" _Defeat him how?"_

" _Only you, your siblings and your siblings' girlfriends can figure that out," Tina's spirit replied before fading away._

Boomer stirred and slowly came out of the dream he'd just had, only to see his girlfriend standing at the foot of his bed.

"Why did you kill me?" she questioned him.

"I didn't want to, but I wasn't in full control of my body," he replied.

"Liar! You didn't love me, so you killed me," she cried.

"That's not true, babe. I loved you more than anything."

"Prove it. Join me so we can be together again."

It was then that he noticed the knife lying next to him on the bed.

"Go ahead. Pick up the knife and we can be together again," Bubbles' spirit said, but her voice had changed slightly, as though someone else was speaking through her melodic voice.

He picked up the knife and flung it away from him, where it clattered on the floor.

"You're not my girlfriend, Freddy. Nice try, though."

The figure of his dead girlfriend faded away, only to be replaced by Freddy.

"You'll be one of my victims sooner or later," Freddy said as he vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days had passed since Freddy had attempted to get Boomer to kill himself by using his deceased girlfriend and he was currently seated on the living room couch next to his oldest sibling.

"I think my girlfriend's spirit is trapped and unable to move on, Brick," he said softly.

"Trapped how, exactly?"

Boomer recounted the details of the dream he'd had a couple of nights before and his oldest sibling listened patiently and waited until he was done before speaking again.

"Let me get this right. Freddy somehow managed to trap Bubbles' spirit?"

"Yes."

"And how do you know that?"

"In the dream I had the other night, I could see my girlfriend's spirit standing on the porch of a house and she beckoned to me before turning and walking through the closed front door into the house. I was going to enter the house, but I was kept from doing so by Freddy's first victim, who told me that my girlfriend's spirit was bound to that house, along with the spirits of her boyfriend and a few of her friends. She also told me that the only way the spirits bound to that house could be released was if Freddy got defeated somehow."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Brick just shook his head.

"There's no way, bro. Freddy's cunning and has control of the dream world."

"We've got to do something, bro. There's no way I'm going to let my girlfriend's spirit remain stuck in that house."

Brick could see that his blonde sibling was determined to free his girlfriend's spirit from the house she was bound to, along with the other spirits who were also trapped in the house.

"Isn't it possible that this is all a dream and your girlfriend isn't dead?"

"Don't try and convince me that my girlfriend's still alive, Brick. I know she's no longer among the living. Even if she wasn't dead, how can her soul go back to a body that was left behind in Freddy's dream realm and was probably destroyed by now?"

"Okay, let's say your girlfriend's spirit can no longer return to her body. But how are you going to defeat Freddy on your own, bro?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll think of something."

Line break

Later that night, Boomer was sleeping deeply when he again started dreaming of the same house that was in his previous dream.

 _Boomer found himself standing on the sidewalk in front of the house that he'd been warned against, looking up at the second story windows. The image of his deceased girlfriend appeared in one of the two second story windows and she again beckoned him to come closer to the house. He made his way up to the porch and stood in front of the front door before opening the door and going inside._

 _Once inside the house, he glanced around, hoping for any sign of his girlfriend, but there was no sign of her._

 _Deciding to go look for her, he started up the stairs to the second floor, when he found his path barred by a young brunette woman._

 _"Don't continue up to the second floor," she begged him._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Call me Nancy," she replied._

 _"Why don't you want me to head up to the second story?"_

 _"Because your girlfriend's spirit is being used to lure you into a trap, Boomer," Nancy added._

 _"How do you know my name?"_

 _"Your girlfriend's spirit told me what your name was. She doesn't want you to be killed, nor does she want her siblings or their boyfriends to be killed either."_

 _"But her spirit's trapped in this house, isn't it?"_

 _Nancy glanced away._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Isn't there some way to release her spirit from being bound to this house?"_

 _"Yes, but Freddy will do all he can to keep her spirit trapped here, along with the spirits of a few of my friends."_

 _"I have to do something to free my girlfriend's spirit."_

 _"It won't be easy, but I and some of my friends will help you release her spirit," Nancy added._

 _"Thanks," Boomer replied before his gaze went to the second floor again._

 _"I have to know if my girlfriend's spirit is really trapped here," he said and continued heading up the stairs._

 _Once on the second story, he headed towards one of the bedrooms and opened the door._

 _The moment he opened the door, he got a glimpse of his girlfriend's spirit before the door slammed shut in his face. He tried to open the door so he could enter the room but it wouldn't open. With some effort, he finally got the door open and entered the room. Bubbles' spirit turned from the window she stood in front of in order to face him._

 _"I know why you're here," she said softly._

 _"There's got to be some way to free your spirit from this house."_

 _"The only way I can be free from this house is if Freddy gets destroyed somehow."_

 _"I know that already."_

 _"Even if you do succeed at destroying Freddy, I won't be able to return to my body," Bubbles said sadly._


	8. Chapter 8

Buttercup lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. It hadn't even been two full weeks since her younger sibling had been strangled by her boyfriend while he was under Freddy's influence. Nothing he said could really change that fact. Rolling over in bed, she rested both hands beneath her head as she attempted to try and get some sleep. She finally fell asleep after a few minutes and began dreaming of her now deceased younger sibling.

 _Standing on the front lawn of her house, Buttercup watched a ten year old version of her younger sibling playing on the grass when she suddenly spotted movement of something huge and dark among the grass. Her heart skipped a beat as she spotted what it was and she started to shake a little from it._

" _No, no, no," she muttered to herself as she began to back away from the medium sized spider as it scuttled through the grass, heading straight towards her._

 _She turned and started running for the front door so she could enter the house, but felt something sticky hit the back of her leg, which made her glance over her shoulder to see what it was, only to see the string of webbing that had shot out of the spider's body and had struck her on the back of her leg._

" _No!" she shrieked as the spider rose on its multiple legs and began transforming into the unmistakable figure of Freddy._

" _You're scared of spiders, my dear? Interesting," he said softly as he grabbed onto the webbing that was still attached to Buttercup's leg before yanking on it, which dragged the fifteen year old across the grass towards where he stood._

" _Somebody help me!" she cried._

 _Two spheres of light slowly appeared a few feet away from Freddy before they morphed into the slightly transparent figures of two blonde teenage girls._

" _Not so fast, Freddy," Tina said as she waved her hand in the direction of the webbing and it crumbled into nothing while Bubbles helped her brunette haired middle sibling to her feet and pushed her towards the front door._

" _Go, get inside the house now!" she shouted._

 _Buttercup didn't need to be told twice and she ran towards the front door and opened it before she went inside, only to find herself standing in the foyer of the same house that Boomer had found himself inside of the last two times he'd been dreaming. She looked around, unsure of where she'd just found herself. Bubbles' spirit again appeared a short distance away from her._

" _Was your boyfriend telling the truth, sis? Are you stuck here because of Freddy?"_

 _Bubbles' spirit lowered her head slightly._

" _Yes. Freddy bound me to his house shortly after I'd left my body. There's other spirits who've been trapped here too. You and our oldest sibling, along with our boyfriends are the only means to release the souls of those Freddy killed and bound to this house is to destroy him for good."_

" _Destroy him how?" Buttercup asked._

" _Only you can figure that out," Bubbles replied as she faded away and her middle sibling was woken up by being shaken in a not so gentle manner._

Coming to, Buttercup found herself staring up into her older sibling's concerned eyes.

"Gee, thanks for making me wake up in a not so gentle manner, sis!" she snapped.

"Sorry, but you were moaning and thrashing in your sleep, which made me wake up," Blossom replied as she backed up a little.

"Didn't mean to wake you up over a bad dream."

"You had a bad dream?"

"Not at first. I was dreaming of our little sibling from when we were ten and then it shifted into a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

She retold the details of her bad dream to her older sibling.


	9. Chapter 9

A week and a half after Freddy had used the image of his dead girlfriend to try and get himself to take his own life, Boomer again lay on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, arms beneath his head. He drifted off to sleep while still staring at his bedroom ceiling and dreamed of the same house where his girlfriend's spirit was trapped.

 _Once again standing on the landing and looking down the flight of stairs that faced the front door, Boomer stared at the mound of bugs that swarmed on the floor in front of the bottom of the stairs before they shot upwards and began forming the figure of a person. He continued watching as the mound of bugs fell away from the human shape, only to reveal his girlfriend's spirit. Bubbles shifted her gaze up towards where her boyfriend stood on the landing._

" _Freddy will claim another victim soon, my love," she said._

" _Who will he kill next, babe?" Boomer asked._

" _One of your siblings," she replied before fading away._

Boomer bolted upright from his brief dream, breathing heavily. He had no idea which of his two older siblings would meet their death at Freddy's hand. Just then, his bedroom door was opened and his middle sibling entered the room. The moment his middle sibling had walked into the room, Boomer saw his girlfriend's spirit appear and silently lifted an arm in order to point at his brunette sibling. He got her unspoken message and realized his middle sibling was who she talking about when she told him who Freddy would claim as his next victim.

' **Freddy's going to kill my middle sibling next, babe?'** Boomer thought.

He could see her nod her head yes.

' **Does he know that he'll be Freddy's next victim?'**

Bubbles' spirit shook her head back and forth before she faded away. Once she had vanished, Boomer shifted his gaze to his middle sibling.

"What are you doing in my room, dude?" he questioned his middle sibling.

"Looking for my lucky jacket. I thought it was in here."

"I would've seen it if it were in my room, dude. Are you sure you saw it in here?"

The brunette teen finally gave up the search for his missing jacket and left Boomer's room, shutting the door behind him. Once his middle sibling had left, the blonde lay back down on his bed and resumed staring up at his bedroom ceiling. He finally got bored with staring up at the ceiling and turned onto his side. The moment he had done that, his gaze went to the framed photo of himself and his girlfriend, who had been interrupted while in the middle of a kiss and were both looking towards the camera and who had been taken the picture.

"I miss you so much, babe," he said softly before he reached for the framed photo and held it close to his chest as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days after learning who Freddy would kill next, because of his deceased girlfriend, Boomer met up with his middle sibling's girlfriend at one of the local parks. Buttercup, who was seated on a park bench, looked up as her boyfriend's little sibling took a seat beside her on the bench.

"I know who Freddy's going to kill next," he said.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend," he replied.

"And you know this how?"

"Because Bubbles' spirit told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"She didn't say anything. She simply pointed at your boyfriend when he came into my room looking for something, so that's how I knew he's going to be killed by Freddy next."

"How can we keep Freddy from killing my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, Buttercup. She didn't exactly tell me when or how your boyfriend will be killed by Freddy," Boomer admitted.

Silence fell between the two fifteen year olds.

"We'd better figure out some way to keep my boyfriend alive, because I'm not losing someone else I care about," Buttercup replied without looking at her boyfriend's blonde sibling.

"I'm sure we'll come up with some way to destroy Freddy and keep your boyfriend alive."

"And when we do, Freddy's death should release the spirits he's bound to his house, right?"

"It should."

"Oh."

Silence again lingered between the two teens before they each stood up from the bench and walked away from each other, heading in different directions. But both teens were unaware that their plan to destroy Freddy would fail and that Buttercup's boyfriend would still die at Freddy's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Several days after meeting with her boyfriend's little sibling to try and come up with a plan to defeat Freddy once and for all, Buttercup was sleeping peacefully and dreaming of a time where her little sibling was alive, when her dream suddenly shifted to the outside of a house she'd never seen before.

 _Standing on the sidewalk outside a somewhat rundown house, Buttercup's gaze lingered on one of the two second story windows and noticed the transparent form of her dead younger sibling, so she approached the house and made her way up the steps to the porch. She stood in front of the door and opened the front door before going inside._

" _Bubbles? Are you here?" she asked outloud._

 _A sphere of glowing light appeared halfway down the flight of stairs that led upstairs before it morphed into a transparent version Of Bubbles._

" _You shouldn't even be here, sis," she said._

" _Why not? Surely there's some way to free you and the other spirits that are bound to this house."_

"Even if you do manage to destroy Freddy, he'll always find some way to come back," Bubbles replied.

" _Will I end up watching my boyfriend die because of Freddy?"_

 _Bubbles' spirit sadly nodded._

" _When?"_

" _When you, our oldest sibling and our boyfriends all share the same dream."_

" _When we all share the same dream? What does that mean?"_

" _You'll find out soon," Bubbles' spirit added just before she faded away and Buttercup woke up._


	12. Chapter 12

Blossom was sleeping peacefully when she started dreaming of the house she'd gone to a couple of times before in her dreams.

 _Once again standing on the landing that was part of the stairway, Blossom's attention was drawn towards the glowing sphere of light that was floating a short distance away from her. As she continued to gaze at the glowing sphere of light, it was suddenly joined by a second sphere of glowing light before they both shifted into the semi solid forms of Bubbles and another teenage girl who Blossom had never met before._

" _Who are you?" she asked the second teenager._

" _I'm Kristen," the teenager replied before drifting closer to where Blossom stood and grabbing ahold of her hands._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _Kristen met Blossom's gaze._

" _Giving you the ability to share your dream with your surviving sibling, your boyfriends and their youngest sibling," she replied while their clasped hands began to softly glow as Kristen passed along her gift to Blossom._

 _Once the exchange of power had occurred, Kristen released her grip on the redhead's hands and floated back beside Bubbles and both teen girls transformed back into two glowing spheres of light before the two spheres of light faded away._

Blossom's eyes shot open and she just lay there in the dark, wondering if what had occurred in her dream had actually happened. But she would soon find out that it had when she would pull her remaining sibling and their boyfriends as well as her deceased sibling's boyfriend into the dream realm when they next confronted Freddy. But she was unaware that the next confrontation with Freddy would result in the death of her middle sibling's boyfriend.

Line break

Two nights following her dream encounter with Kristen, Blossom and her surviving middle sibling met with their boyfriends and their deceased sibling's boyfriend at one of the restaurants to figure out how to destroy Freddy for good. During the meeting, she revealed the details of the dream she had which included Kristen's passing along the ability to share the same dream to Blossom.


	13. Chapter 13

The following evening after coming up with a good enough plan to destroy Freddy for good, Blossom again appeared in the house that had been part of her dream whenever she fell asleep. Once she had, she silently called out to her only remaining sibling and their respective boyfriends.

 _Her deceased blonde sibling's boyfriend was the last to appear on the landing. She glanced at the other five teens who had joined her._

 _"All we need is for Freddy to show up," she said._

 _"You'll need this in order to destroy Freddy for good," Buttercup added as she carefully handed a large bowl of acid to her red haired sibling._

 _The five teens didn't have to wait very long for Freddy to appear. He grinned at seeing the five teens standing a short distance from him._

 _"How nice. More victims for me," he said with a huge grin._

 _Clutching the bowl of acid in her hands, Blossom stared at Freddy, who was standing opposite her._

 _"What are you doing? Throw the acid on him already!" she heard her middle sibling shout._

 _The redhead saw her boyfriend give a slight nod and she doused Freddy with the contents of the bowl she had in her hands._

 _"That was for my youngest sister, Freddy!" she yelled even as Freddy howled from the pain as the acid ate away at him._

 _Even though she was repulsed by the sight of Freddy's flesh melting off of him from the acid she'd thrown on him, Blossom couldn't take her gaze off him. Finally, Freddy had been reduced to a puddle of muck and the five teens cautiously approached it._

 _"Do you think dousing Freddy with acid destroyed him for good?" Brick asked._

 _"No matter how many times he's destroyed, Freddy always finds a way to come back," Boomer replied._

 _The five teens suddenly noticed the glowing sphere of light that had appeared above what remained of Freddy. They all watched as the glowing sphere of light shifted into Bubbles' transparent form. He gaze lingered on the five teens, slight confusion on her face._

 _"You destroyed Freddy, so I should've been freed by now," she said._

 _"Which means he's still alive," Blossom added._

 _Each of the five teens all glanced down at the puddle of muck they stood around, only to see a hand emerge from it. The hand grabbed onto what was within its reach, which turned out to be the pant leg of Buttercup's boyfriend. The instant Freddy's hand had grabbed ahold of his pant leg, the brunette teen felt his skin beginning to blister where Freddy's hand was making contact. The other four teens watched in silent horror as a tiny puddle began forming around the brunette teen's feet. The puddle slowly widened as more and more of Buttercup's boyfriend dissolved from Freddy's acid touch, until all that remained of him was a second pool of muck._

 _The rest of Freddy emerged from the first pool of muck he'd become, which caused the pool of muck to shrink until it had vanished. His gaze went to the four teens that surrounded him before it went to the pool of muck that marked where Buttercup's boyfriend had once stood. Tears of anger and grief shimmering in her eyes for the death of the boy she loved, Buttercup just stared at Freddy._

 _"First you made my little sister's boyfriend strangle her to death and now you've killed my boyfriend!" she yelled._

 _Suddenly, a series of light spheres joined Bubbles' transparent form, only to morph into the transparent figures of Nancy, Tina, Taryn and Buttercup's newly deceased boyfriend. The five transparent figures floated closer to where Freddy stood and surrounded him. He glanced at each of the figures who surrounded him and attempted to push his way through the transparent figures of Bubbles and Nancy, but found that he was pinned in between the five spirits who each stared him down._

 _"You've claimed enough lives already, Freddy," Tina's spirit said._

 _"It's time for your reign of fear to end," Nancy's spirit added._

 _"Oh, I think not," Freddy put in and waved a hand, which caused the five spirits surrounding him to burst into flames._

 _Each of the five spirits opened their mouths in silent screams of pain as the flames consumed them. When the flames subsided, there was no sign of the five spirits._

 _"What did you do to their spirits?" Brick demanded._

 _"I simply sent them onwards," Freddy replied._


	14. Chapter 14

A week after the death of her boyfriend at Freddy's hand, Buttercup lay awake in bed with her back to the door that led in and out of her bedroom. She heard the door open but she kept her back to it.

"Buttercup?" she heard her older sibling question but she remained silent.

"Giving me the silent treatment won't bring your boyfriend back," Blossom said.

Buttercup finally glanced over her shoulder at her remaining sibling and Blossom saw the traces of grief in her green eyes.

"It was your stupid idea that led to my boyfriend's death!" she yelled as she sat up on the bed.

"How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

"Sorry won't bring back my boyfriend or our little sister, Blossom!" Buttercup exclaimed before the waves of grief washed over her and she broke down into sobs.

The redhead crossed the room and took a seat beside her middle sibling on the bed before wrapping her arms around her currently grieving sibling. The brunette leaned into her only remaining sibling's embrace as she wept.

Line break

Unware that his deceased middle sibling's girlfriend was also grieving for the loss of the boy she loved, Boomer was also laying on his bed with both arms tucked beneath his head as he just stared up at the bedroom ceiling. Just then, the door opened and his red haired sibling entered the room.

"What do you want, bro?" he asked without taking his gaze off the ceiling.

"I just want to talk, baby bro," Brick replied.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I know you're grieving for our middle sibling's death, but it's been a week since I've seen you."

Boomer finally shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the only sibling he had left.

"Our middle sibling is dead because of your girlfriend's stupid plan to destroy Freddy once and for all, Brick! Her stupid plan didn't even work and our middle sibling paid for her mistake with his life! Freddy won't stop until the two of us, your girlfriend and her surviving sibling have been killed!" Boomer snapped as he got off his bed and shoved past his red haired sibling in order to leave his bedroom.

As he made his way past his redheaded sibling, Brick grabbed onto his arm, which made him halt and glance back at his surviving sibling.

"Let go of me," he said.

"No. You're not the only one grieving for the loss of our middle sibling, dude. You're also grieving for the death of your girlfriend."

"Why did you have to bring her death up, dude? I may have been influenced by Freddy, but I still strangled her to death by wrapping my hands around her throat. That can't be undone, no matter how much I wish I could make it be undone."

The two teen boys just stared at each other for a few seconds before Boomer freed himself from his oldest sibling's grip on his arm and made his way down the hall towards the living room. Left alone in the hallway, Brick heard the front door of the apartment being shut as his youngest sibling exited the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days after his youngest sibling's grief induced outburst, Brick was out walking with his girlfriend as part of their date when he found his gaze going to her.

"Babe?"

"What?"

"How is your middle sibling holding up?"

"She's barely managing to keep herself together. It hasn't even been two weeks since Freddy killed her boyfriend right in front of her. She's grieving just as much as you and Boomer are," Blossom admitted softly.

The two redheads fell silent for a few minutes, when Blossom thought she saw a brief glimpse of a shadowed man appearing a short distance away from where they were walking.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" Brick asked.

"I got a brief glimpse of someone standing a short distance away from us," she replied.

He looked in the same direction she was, but didn't see anyone.

"I don't see anyone, babe."

"Maybe it was just my imagination," Blossom added and leaned against her boyfriend.

The two red heads soon forgot about the shadowed man as they walked in silence.

"Honey?"

"What?"

"Does your youngest sibling blame me for causing the death of your middle sibling?"

"Don't be silly. Of course he doesn't hate you, babe."

She stopped and looked at her boyfriend.

"Tell me the truth, Brick."

He sighed.

"He thinks your idea to put an end to Freddy once and for all was a stupid one and I think he's right for once. Not only did it not work, he and I both lost our middle sibling."

She looked away.

"I was so sure that it would work, but I was wrong."

He cupped her chin in one hand and made her look at him.

"Not all your plans or ideas are unsuccessful, babe. Some just work better then others."

"Oh."

Line break

Later that night, Blossom was sound asleep when she started dreaming of the man who she thought she'd spotted standing in the shadows during her date with be boyfriend.

 _Blossom found herself standing in the center of one of the bedrooms that were part of the house she'd visited a few times before in her dreams. She spotted slight movement in one of the darkened corners of the bedroom she stood in and she turned towards it, only to see Freddy stride towards her from the shadowed corner. She gasped as realization dawned on her._

 _"You were the shadowed man I thought I saw, weren't you?"_

 _Freddy grinned._

 _"You catch on quick, my dear. I get strong with each victim I kill," he replied as he slowly approached her._

 _With each step he took towards her, she took one step backwards, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and Freddy. Since she was walking backwards, she didn't notice the pit of tar that suddenly appeared behind her. Freddy took a couple of steps towards her, which made her take two steps back, until both her feet had made contact with the cold and sticky pool of tar. Once she had stepped into the pool of tar, Freddy came to a halt a few feet away from the tar pool._

 _"My, my. Seems like you've gotten yourself into a bit of a sticky situation, my dear Blossom," he said casually as he watched the pool of tar go from calm and cold to warm and bubbling._

 _She soon found herself thigh deep in the warm and bubbling tar and she found herself starting to sweat a little bit as the warm and bubbling tar surrounding her gradually began to become burning hot and roiling. Glancing down at her thighs, she noticed the skin was starting to take on a mottled and red appearance from where the hot and roiling tar was making contact with her skin. Freddy just watched as blisters and boils began forming on her smooth white skin before they started popping open, which made Blossom scream from the pain. Her screams continued until she was up to her neck in the roiling and very hot pool of tar, which caused boils and blisters to form on her neck and throat areas before they too popped from the intense heat. Her screams of pain ceased when the blister on her throat burst open and scalded her larynx enough to make her fall silent. Freddy watched as she died in extreme pain from the roiling and burning hot tar she'd sunk into up to her neck._


	16. Chapter 16

A few days after discovering Blossom's tar covered body, Buttercup was currently seated next to both of her siblings' still living boyfriends while the three of them and her dad attended the closed casket funeral service, something she'd insisted on in an effort to spare those present for the funeral from seeing the tar covered body lying in the casket. A glance over her shoulder revealed that all the city residents had turned up in droves for the funeral before she returned her gaze returned to the closed casket that lay alongside the large hole in the ground. Part of her couldn't believe that she was the only one remaining of her team and she found her gaze going to her dead older sibling's boyfriend, who was seated beside her, clad in mourning black, just like his blonde sibling, she and her dad were all wearing.

I miss her too, Brick," she said softly and his head turned towards her.

"I know," he replied.

"I want to make Freddy pay for making me the only one left of my siblings," she added.

"And we will, Buttercup. One way or another, I promise."

"Preferably before any of us get killed by Freddy next," she said softly.

Line break

Following the funeral service, Buttercup followed both her siblings' still living boyfriends as the three teenagers headed towards the cemetery entrance, when she was joined by her childhood teacher, whose usual bright outfit had been replaced by mourner's black. She hesitated at seeing her old childhood teacher before her gaze flicked towards the two figures of her deceased siblings' boyfriends.

"I'm sorry for you and your dad's loss," her old teacher said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Buttercup replied before excusing herself and approached the two boys, who stood a short distance away and the three teens continued heading towards the cemetery entrance.

Sandra watched the three teens as they strode through the cemetery entrance, a little stung by her former student's behavior but then realized that she was still in the grieving process, which eased the feeling of being snubbed a bit. But the older woman had no idea that she'd be stalked by Freddy in her dreams that night before getting killed by him somehow in her sleep.

Line break

Later that night, as Sandra slept, she didn't recognize the deeply scarred man who had stealthily crept into her dreams.

 _Standing in her former classroom, she found her attention going to the corner, only to notice the man who stood there._

 _"W-Who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice._

 _"Most of my victims refer to me as Freddy," he replied as he moved towards her._

 _Fear gradually overcoming her, Sandra backed up until she hit the edge of her desk. She hurried around it to try and keep Freddy from getting to her. He soon solved that problem by slicing it in half with his razor garbed glove._

 _"You think a desk will stop me?" he questioned._

 _With the desk cleaved in half, Sandra tried to make a run for the door but Freddy was quicker. He grabbed ahold of her hair and yanked her back against him._

 _"Ah, ah, ah. You should know that you can't escape me," he said into her ear._

 _Still keeping her pinned in place against him, Freddy motioned with his free arm and a noose appeared above a chair in the center of the room. At the sight of the noose, Sandra began pleading with Freddy for her life, even as she moved towards the chair and noose with jerky, robotic movements, which were the result of her trying to fight against his control of her body. She stepped up onto the chair and jerkily placed the noose around her neck before tightening it. Once the noose was around her neck, Freddy kicked the chair out from beneath Sandra and she plunged towards the floor once the chair was no longer under her, which caused her neck to snap._

Buttercup sat upright in bed, overcome by the feeling that something bad had just happened to her former teacher, but she had no idea just how bad it would be. She threw the covers off of her and hurriedly dressed and streaked down the stairs towards the front door before heading in the direction of her childhood school. Once she reached her former school, she went inside and spotted her former teacher dangling from the ceiling and an overturned chair lying a few feet away from where her former teacher had apparently hung herself.

She cautiously approached the motionless form of her childhood teacher and took a closer look at the body. She noticed her former teacher hadn't hung herself willingly and realized that Freddy had killed yet again.


	17. Chapter 17

Nearly a full week after the death of her former childhood teacher, Buttercup sat across from her dead boyfriend's surviving siblings.

"Ever since Freddy got mentioned, he's slipped into our dreams and killed my youngest sibling by making your blonde sibling strangle her to death, followed by killing my boyfriend and oldest sibling. Now, my former teacher has been added to his current list of victims. I'm all that's left of my team and I fear I'm next on his kill list because he knows about my fear of spiders," she admitted.

The two boys seated across from her only exchanged a glance.

"And none of us know who Freddy will kill next," Brick replied.

The moment he'd said that, Buttercup got a fleeting glimpse of Freddy's next victim.

"It won't be any of us," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked.

"Freddy intends to kill the three of us last. I need to get home," she replied as she slid out of the booth and hurried out of the restaurant.

The two boys quickly followed suit and caught up with the brunette teenager.

"Hold on. What do you mean, Freddy will kill the three of us last?" Brick asked.

She stopped walking but kept her back to the two boys.

"Because he's decided to kill one or two adults in my life first, followed by some of my childhood friends," she said over her shoulder before she resumed heading towards the restaurant entrance.

Once outside, she took off in the direction of her house, unaware that she'd arrive there too late to keep Freddy from claiming his second adult victim. The minute she'd reached her house, she went inside and headed down to the basement, only to see her dad slumped over the bench he often sat at when working on some new experiment. She slowly approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. But that simple action caused her dad to slid off the chair and land on the floor, which gave her a brief glimpse of his chest area. She let out a loud scream at seeing the jagged hole in the middle of her dad's chest and knew Freddy had ripped open her dad's chest while he slept.

Just then, both her deceased siblings' boyfriends joined her in the basement.

"What happened?" Boomer asked before he noticed the body of her dad lying on the floor.

"Freddy's gone too far this time," the brunette teen muttered to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Lying awake in bed with both arms tucked beneath his head, Brick stared up at the ceiling before his eyelids slowly fluttered shut and he began dreaming of happier times with his girlfriend before she became Freddy's third victim.

 _Standing in the middle of a sidewalk, Brick glanced around, unsure of where he was. Just then, he heard his girlfriend calling out his name, but it sounded distant. He suddenly noticed a glowing form standing on the porch of a house halfway down the block and across the street from where he currently stood. As he watched, the glowing form faded from sight, only to reappear on the porch of another house that was directly across from him._

" _Brick, help me," he heard the glowing form of his dead girlfriend say._

" _Help you how, babe?" he questioned but Blossom's spirit only stretched her arms out towards him before she glanced behind her._

 _With a soundless scream, she was yanked backwards towards the open front door. The moment her spirit had been sucked into the house, the front door slammed shut and Freddy appeared on the front porch._

" _There's no helping your girlfriend's spirit, my boy," he said before he turned away and entered the house._

Brick bolted up in bed so suddenly that his only remaining sibling had to jerk back a little, because he was standing next to the bed. Their gazes met.

"You nearly rammed your head into my nose, dude," his youngest sibling said.

"But I didn't. What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"I'm worried about our dead sibling's girlfriend," Boomer admitted.

"Why? She's still alive, isn't she?"

"While both of us were dreaming about our deceased girlfriends, I received a message from Freddy about who his next victim will be."

"And you think it might be Buttercup?"

"I don't know. All Freddy would reveal was that his next potential victim would be a teenage female. It wouldn't necessarily be our dead sibling's girlfriend. It could be some other teenage female that Freddy intends to kill next."

A sudden idea as to who Freddy would end up killing next suddenly came to Brick.

"Freddy might end up killing that one girl we encountered when we were kids."

"That curly redhead who wanted to team up with us?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling she'll end up meeting a sticky end because of Freddy."


	19. Chapter 19

Once again clad in mourner's black, Buttercup found herself just staring at her dad's final resting place. She was filled with the intense desire to make Freddy pay for killing off the other three members of her family and making her an orphaned only child, but she was unaware that Freddy intended to claim more victims. She was joined by both her deceased siblings' boyfriends. The two boys who joined her led her away from the grave of her dad and they approached the other mourners who had attended her dad's funeral. Just before the three teens joined the crowd of mourners, Buttercup couldn't take any more of the sorrow filled glances aimed in her direction, so she took off from the cemetery in a streak of pale green. Boomer started to go after her, but his oldest sibling placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go, bro," Brick said.

"Why? She doesn't know who Freddy intends to kill next."

"We'll tell her when she's ready to learn the identity of Freddy's next victim."

Line break

Returning to her house, the fifteen year old brunette landed on the lawn and approached the front door. She hesitated briefly before she wrapped her fingers around the doorknob and opened the door before she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. She let her gaze go to the couch where she and her three deceased family members would occasionally watch TV together.

Her gaze lingered on the couch for a few seconds before she was overcome by grief for the three family members she'd lost because of Freddy and her slender form shook from the harsh sobs that escaped her lips and she slowly sank to her knees on the carpet before cupping both hands over her face. As she wept for the deaths of her two siblings, dad and boyfriend, she barely noticed that their spirits had quietly appeared a few feet away from where she knelt on the carpet.

'What are you crying for, babe?' she heard the voice of her dead boyfriend say in her mind.

She lifted her head and noticed the four figures of her deceased family and boyfriend standing a few feet away from her.

"Because I miss you all so much," she replied while she wiped away her tears.

'We know of your pain, honey,' her dad's voice added in her mind.

'You couldn't have known that each of us would die because of Freddy, little sis,' Blossom put in.

"But I should have done something to keep each of you from dying because of Freddy."

'There wasn't anything you could've done to prevent each of our deaths, sis.'

"I swear that Freddy will pay dearly for killing each one of you," the brunette promised as the softly glowing figures of her deceased family members and deceased boyfriend gradually faded away.


	20. Chapter 20

Making her way through the darkened halls of her expansive house, the fifteen year old curly haired redhead returned to her bedroom, unaware that she'd soon be face to face with the same man who had previously killed off two/thirds of the female trio she'd attempted to join several times when they were all kids but had been turned away. Once she entered her bedroom, she made her way up the steps to where her bed was and slipped beneath the sheets. Before too long, she drifted off to sleep.

 _Standing on the landing of an old and rundown house, the curly redhead glanced around at her surroundings and wrinkled her nose at the dilapidated state of the house she currently stood in._

" _Where in the world am I?" she asked outloud._

" _You're in my home, my dear," a man's voice said from behind her._

 _Princes whirled around to face the man who had answered her question._

" _W-Who are you?!" she demanded._

" _I'm about to become your worst nightmare," he replied as he lifted his right hand and the light glinted off the four razors that adorned the glove he wore._

 _He swiped the razor garbed glove through the air just in front of her stomach, which made her take a step back. Just as she realized that there was nothing behind her but the staircase, Freddy took another swipe at her stomach area and his razor garbed glove connected with the skin on her stomach. A rush of pain flooded through her stomach while blood from the slash he'd made across her stomach area welled out of it._

 _The heel of her left foot dangled above the first step of the staircase before she took a backwards tumble down the flight of stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, pain shot through her ankle and she realized that her tumble down the stairway had injured her ankle somehow._

 _She tried to get to her feet but all that did was cause another wave of pain to shoot through her leg and she crumpled back to the floor, clutching her injured ankle. Freddy grabbed a fistful of her curly hair in his left hand and yanked her to her feet. Princes yelped from the pain of being yanked to her feet from Freddy's tug on her hair._

 _Still clutching her hair in his non razor garbed hand, Freddy yanked her head back, which exposed her slim throat._

 _"I'm afraid it's time for lights out for you, my dear," he told Princes as he raised his right hand and swiped the razors across the soft flesh of her throat._

 _Blood spurted out of the slice across her throat and some of it splashed onto Freddy's face and sweater while the rest of the blood poured down the front of her throat. She tried to speak but that only caused more blood to trickle out of her mouth. Freddy released his hold on her hair and she collapsed to the floor at his feet._

Line break

When the sun rose the next morning, one of the servants discovered Princes lying in a pool of blood on her bed and screamed loudly before turning and running from the room.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days following the death of one of her childhood enemies at Freddy's hand, Buttercup made her way among the graves, holding a large bouquet of flowers in her arms. She headed for the grave of her older sibling and paused once she reached the marble headstone that bore the name of her deceased red haired sibling before her gaze slid over to the grave of her dad, which was a few feet away from the grave of her older sibling. She finally approached the grave that contained the body of her older sibling and knelt down in order to place half of the large flower bouquet she had in her arms. She remained at Blossom's grave for a few moments after placing half of the large flower bouquet on her grave.

"I miss you so much, big sis," she said softly but she didn't really expect much of an answer to her statement.

She rose to her feet and left her older sibling's final resting place in order to place the other half of the flower bouquet she had in her arms on top of her dad's gravesite, which wasn't very far away. She again crouched down and arranged the remaining flowers of the bouquet in her arms on top of her dad's gravesite.

"Hey, dad. It's me. I just thought I'd pay you and my eldest sibling a visit," she added.

She paused briefly before she continued with what she was saying and her gaze went to the two grave markers that bore the names of her youngest sibling and boyfriend, which were a short distance away.

"It's not fair that the grave intended for the youngest member of our family is empty, dad," she said.

Not really expecting an answer, she turned away from her dad's grave and started to walk away, but found herself unable to go very far. A glance towards her ankle revealed why she wasn't able to walk away from the gravesite containing her dad's body. The razor garbed fingers of the hand that had emerged from the grave were curled around her left ankle. A second hand emerged from the grassy sod and grabbed onto her right ankle. As both of Freddy's hands began sinking back into the grass sod Buttercup stood on, she realized that she was also being yanked downwards into the earth, since both his hands were still clasped around her ankles.

"No! Someone help me!" she yelled out even as she sank up to her shoulders in the grassy sod.

With one last yank from Freddy, her head disappeared into the grassy sod.

Line break

Miles away from the cemetery, Boomer was suddenly overcome by a strong feeling that something was wrong, so he left his room and joined his oldest sibling, who was seated on the living room couch, watching TV. Seeing his blonde haired sibling enter the living room, the red haired teen glanced over, only to see the look of worry that was evident on Boomer's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Freddy just claimed another victim, dude."

"Who?"

"Our deceased middle sibling's girlfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."


	22. Chapter 22

A few days after Freddy had killed Buttercup by pulling her down into the earth a short distance from her dad's final resting place, Brick stood in front of his girlfriend's grave marker, just staring at the name that had been carved into the granite surface, when the utterance of his name made him turn away from the grave he stood in front of, only to see his youngest sibling approaching him. Boomer reached his only remaining sibling and his gaze went to the marble headstone that bore the name of his red haired sibling's deceased girlfriend.

"Freddy's killing us off one by one and I don't know what to do about it or even how to keep him from killing you or me, Brick," he admitted.

"We'll come up with some way to stop Freddy for good, baby bro. Don't worry."

The two teen boys continued to stand there in front of Blossom's gravesite for a few minutes before they both turned and headed towards the cemetery entrance. Once at the cemetery gates, the two boys paused and glanced back towards the grave they had walked away from, only to notice Buttercup's softly glowing form hovering a few inches above the grave of her oldest sibling.

' **I know that I'm dead. It's up to the two of you to put an end to Freddy's reign of death,'** she said in their minds before she was joined by three other glowing spheres.

The other three spheres of glowing light transformed into the transparent forms of their deceased girlfriends and middle sibling.

' **I know the two of you will find some way to avenge our deaths,'** Bubbles added without taking her gaze off of her still living boyfriend.

"I miss you, babe," Brick said while meeting his deceased girlfriend's gaze.

' **I know you do.'**

The four slightly transparent figures transformed back into glowing spheres of light and gradually faded away. Once the four spheres of glowing light had faded away, the two teen boys strolled through the cemetery gates and headed away from the graveyard.


	23. Chapter 23

Lost in thought as he stood in front of the grave that contained his girlfriend's body, Brick found that he was no longer alone in the cemetery. At the mention of his name, he glanced over his shoulder at his only living sibling, who stood a few feet away from where he stood.

"What do you want, Boomer?"

"The two of us need to come up with a foolproof plan to destroy Freddy once and for all, bro," Boomer replied.

"How can we manage to finally destroy Freddy for good? He always finds some way to return, remember? You were the one who mentioned that. Now that it's down to just you and me, how can we bring Freddy's reign of terror and death to an end, baby bro? We've already lost our middle sibling as well as my girlfriend, your girlfriend and our deceased middle sibling's girlfriend to Freddy."

"So, you're going to just let Freddy kill the two of us, Brick?"

"What else do you want me to do, baby bro? You and me are all that's left of a former group of six. I don't see how we can finally kill Freddy for good."

"Do what you want, big bro but I'm not going to just wait around and let Freddy make me his next victim," Boomer added as he turned away from his only remaining sibling and started walking away.

Watching his youngest sibling head towards the entrance of the graveyard, the redheaded teen knew his baby bro was right, so he hurried after his littlest sibling and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the blonde teen pause and look back over his shoulder at his red haired sibling.

"You're right, baby bro. We need to bring an end to Freddy's reign of terror and death before he can claim more teen victims."

The two teen boys continued heading towards the entrance of the cemetery, unaware that they were being watched by the invisible figures of their deceased girlfriends, their deceased middle sibling and his deceased girlfriend. Each of the four invisible figures hoped that the two surviving teens would succeed in destroying Freddy for good.

Line break

Later that evening, the two teen boys were sleeping peacefully, when their respective deceased girlfriends entered their separate dreams.

 _Standing in the center of the living room at his dead girlfriend's house, Brick glanced around at his surroundings, because he had no idea how he'd just shown up in the living room of his dead girlfriend's house._

 _"How'd I manage to get here?" he questioned aloud._

 _"Because I brought you here, my boy," Freddy replied as he materialized a short distance away from where Brick currently stood._

 _He approached the red headed teen boy, only to pause when he couldn't get any closer. Freddy frowned as he realized that someone was keeping him from getting close enough to his intended victim, but he couldn't see who it was that blocked his path. A slender arm appeared first, followed by an outstretched hand which rested against Freddy's chest. Freddy frowned at not being able to reach his intended victim. As both Freddy and his intended victim watched, another slim arm appeared out of nowhere as its owner revealed herself to both of the two males who were present._

 _"What are you doing here, babe?" Brick asked._

 _She looked over her shoulder at her still living boyfriend and smiled slightly._

 _"Keeping you from getting killed by Freddy," she replied before turning her gaze back to Freddy._

 _"I'd advise you to wake up now while I'm keeping Freddy at bay," Blossom added._

Line break

Back in his room, the redhead's eyes flew open and he sat upright, breathing heavily from the dream he'd just had. But he had no idea that he'd be the only one to take on Freddy in the dream realm. He lay back down on his bed and drifted off to sleep, while his last remaining sibling slept in the room just down the hall. The redheaded teen had just laid back onto his bed when he was overcome by a strong feeling that his only surviving sibling was in danger. He leapt off of his bed and hurried into the hall before flinging open the door of his remaining sibling's bedroom, only to see his blonde sibling being pulled into the mirror that faced the single bed in the room.

Half in and half out of the mirror, Boomer met his oldest sibling's gaze, fear reflected deep within his eyes.

"Help me, dude!" he cried even as he was yanked a little bit further into the shimmering mirror.

The redheaded teen ran towards his youngest sibling and grabbed onto his hands before he attempted to pull his blonde sibling towards him, but soon found that he was slowly losing his grip on his youngest sibling's wrists as they gradually slid out of his grasp. He couldn't do more then watch as his blonde sibling vanished into the shimmering mirror but not before hearing his blonde sibling yell out his name. Staring at the mirror, which was no longer shimmering, the redheaded teen knew he had to find some way to rescue his blonde sibling before he got killed by Freddy, but he had no idea how to manage that.


End file.
